Armath Sargon
Armath Sargon is a black metal project formed out of Finland on the continent of Europe. The project was created in 2004 by Kalle Kannisto. The project released has released 19 studio albums over the course of their career, with a majority of them being released in 2011. History Armath Sargon began in 2004 out of Finland, Europe, under the name of Litostroton, before founder Kalle Kannisto received the name Armath Sargon through God."Armath Sargon biography". Last.fm. Retrieved on August 17, 2019.Gatto, Chris (February 2011). "Armath Sargon". HM Magazine. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. The project released their debut album, Veripolku in 2007, via Kalma Productions."Armath Sargon - Veripolku". Discogs. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. In 2008, their sophomore album, Opus Apocalysis Rex was released. Over the years 2009 and 2010, the band released four albums, which were released through Unblack Metal Scene, White As Snow Records, and Die and Gain Records."Armath Sargon". Discogs. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. One of the albums was almost released by Bullroser Records, however, this did not happen.thrashboy (September 4, 2011). "Interview with 'Armath Sargon'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. Over the year of 2011, the project released a total of seven full-length albums, most of which were released via Unblack Metal Scene. In 2012, the project released four albums,Authority (March 25, 2008). "Armath Sargon". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. the final of which, was released through Nokternal Hemizphear.Raine, Dylan (June 24, 2012). "Armath Sargon To Release New Album "Under The Moon And The Son"". Metal Shock Finland. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. Following those albums, however, Kannisto decided to take a break from his projects, which saw him depart from all of his projects at that time. Armath Sargon, however, resurfaced in 2016 and released Northern Chronicles of Worship: Autumn & Winter through Nokternal Hemizphear. In 2016, the project released their 19th album, War Till the End, which was released through Frozen Tundra Records. Members * Kalle "Armath Sargon" Kannisto - Everything (2004, 2007-present) Discography Studio albums * Veripolku (2007) * Opus Apocalypsis Rex (2008) * Dark and Dead Visions of Fallen Souls (2009) * Winter of Tears and Path of Blood (2009) * Love Is Life and Hate Is Death (2010) * Reflections From Eternity (2010) * 4th Dimension (2011) * Darkness Turn Into Light (Disc 1) (2011) * Darkness Turn Into Light (Disc 2) (2011) * Field of Blood (2011) * Hymns From Thy Will (2011) * When Love is Dead... (2011) * Cyberian Inner Death (2011) * Sea of the Blood (2011) * The Book of Revelation (2012) * 888 (2012) * Under the Moon and the Sun (2012) * Northern Chronicles of Worship: Autumn & Winter (2016) * War Till the End (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:Atmospheric Black Metal Bands Category:Finnish artists Category:Kalma Productions artists Category:Unblack Metal Scene artists Category:White As Snow Records artists Category:Die and Gain Records artists Category:Sanctus Gladius Records artists Category:Nokternal Hemizphear artists Category:Frozen Tundra Records artists